Just a Night Out
by adubbs47
Summary: Olicity One-Shot; Tumblr Prompt- "Married Olicity, very pregnant felicity - Oliver and her go to a gala but things get out of hand when men with guns take over the party."


_pinklipstick-and-greenarrows prompted: Ok I got q prompt for you.. Married Olicity, very pregnant felicity - Oliver and her go to a gala but things get out of hand when men with guns take over the party.._

**_AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy it, just a little bit of humor to brighten up your day. _**

**_Just a Night Out_**

This hadn't been either of their idea for how to spend their evening. Oliver could say with one hundred percent certainty that is Felicity could have found being raked over hot coals more enjoyable than being forced to come to this charity event while eight and a half months pregnant. Oliver would have preferred neither the hot coals nor the charity event, but here they were. Felicity looked beautiful, although when he tried to tell her so she would either cry or tell him he 'obviously was mistaken.' Even though she didn't feel beautiful, pregnancy definitely became her.

Her skin radiated happiness, she claimed it was the pre-natal vitamins, and while her center of gravity was off she carried the baby well. From certain angles you couldn't even tell that she was pregnant, which Roy found out the hard way that saying that to a pregnant Felicity wasn't exactly a compliment. There had been crying, groveling, and ice-cold stares all around the lair that night.

When the charity event came up on their joint agenda, Felicity had outright refused to go. Then Queen Consolidated's new PR team found out and swooped in faster than he had ever seen. They ran the same, tired line that they had chanted the past eight and a half months, which was "you didn't let the public see you get married, you owe them this. Seeing you and Felicity as a happy married couple helps the image of the company. Stocks are going up-Do you really want to chance that?"

Honestly, Oliver didn't think he and Felicity owed them anything, but the income was nice and helped keep Team Arrow in business. They married in a public with park with Diggle officiating and Roy, Lyla, and little Diggle as witnesses-it was perfect.

With Felicity's frustrated nod of approval, they found themselves dressed up in uncomfortable clothing and ready to plaster on their fake "We're the Queens" smile that was reserved for the adoring public. The only thing about this night that made it any easier was the fact that Felicity had clearly stated that if he wore those suspenders she liked that she would do that thing that he liked once they got home.

"Have you seen Felicity?" Oliver turned to Diggle, who was also in a tuxedo with a firm bodyguard stance.

"She went to the bathroom with Roy two minutes ago." He replied in a bored tone.

Oliver nodded his head as he glanced back from the table where Felicity had situated herself for the duration of the evening. PR could make her get dressed up, but they couldn't make her flit around the room all night-or at least they wouldn't if they liked their jobs.

"Wait, how long have they been gone?" Oliver asked in confusion as he turned to look at the entre way to the room. When they had big events like this they always preferred to have two bodyguards in the event that they were separated. One would guard Felicity, Samuel Thompson who was an old army buddy of Diggle's who Diggle handpicked, and Diggle would stay with Oliver if the Arrow needed to make an appearance.

When Samuel couldn't make it to the event, they called on Roy, who begrudgingly put on a tux and stood behind Felicity all evening long while women approached Felicity and asked to touch her stomach as if it had some magical property to it.

"Two minutes." Diggle told him slowly and with a smile on his face. It amused Diggle to see Oliver on the cusp of fatherhood and in hyper awareness all the time. It was as though Oliver was afraid that at any moment Felicity would go into labor.

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Oliver asked as he glanced down at his watch.

"I think they are fine, sir." Diggle nodded as Roy and Felicity walked back into the main room.

Diggle shook his head as Oliver began moving towards their team members, ignoring the couple he had spoken with.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked once he reached them. He raised his hands to grasp Felicity's arm and cup her cheek.

"Your child has been using my bladder as a trampoline, but otherwise I'm fine." Felicity responded with a shake of her head. "Can we go yet? I'm tired, my feet hurt, and this dress itches"

Oliver gave her a warm smile before squeezing her arm lightly. They walked the carpet, posed for pictures, answered invasive questions about their personal lives, had dinner and handed off their donation-he didn't see why not.

"Let me go get our coats." He kissed her cheek and began moving her towards the nearest table. "Will you be ok while I go?"

Felicity laughed while Diggle rolled his eyes.

"You mean in the three minutes it is going to take you to get to the coat room and then turn around to come back here?" She asked with light sarcasm in her voice, at least she had learned to smile during Oliver's protective mode. "Roy and I will be fine."

"I just worry about you, and the little monkey." Oliver told her.

"And we appreciate that," She told him while placing her hands on her rounded belly. "But honestly, what could happen in that amount of time that would require you to worry?"

As Oliver opened his mouth with a response he heard the familiar sound of gun shots and screaming break out from the entre way. Without thinking he grabbed hold of Felicity's arm and pulled her to floor behind him. Luckily they were close enough to the table where he could push her safely underneath, his body shielding her from any errant bullets.

Diggle and Roy had already moved into place, flanking both his sides, in effort to keep Felicity obstructed.

"You have _got _to be kidding me…" Felicity trailed off behind him. "That almost never happens."

He heard Diggle snort beside him and saw him give a subtle head shake.

"Yeah, but it almost always happens to us." Roy muttered. "Ok, any idea how to get out of here?"

Diggle shook his head while they each scanned the rooms for exits and potential threats.

"I got two at nine o'clock and eight o'clock, both are blocking the emergency exits." Diggle relayed.

"I'm seeing one blocking the kitchen." Roy told them as he shifted in his crouch.

"We would need a distraction, something to draw their fire." Oliver stated as he eyed the three men in masks ahead of him, blocking the main entrance. "Roy…"

"No, why Roy? I mean me." Roy huffed.

"I'm sorry did you miss this part of the bodyguard handbook?" Diggle asked sarcastically. "You draw their fire so Oliver can make his move. While they are busy with the two of you, I'll get Felicity out."

Roy and Oliver turned to look at Diggle. The mean surrounding them were moving from table to table and clearing out the expensive jewelry and pocket books of Starling City's wealthy population in attendance. Oliver had been watching them, and they seemed to be looking for something in particular. He also noted that at least two of the men seemed to have itchy trigger fingers. Five guests were injured so far either by gunshot or by the masked gunmen hitting them with the butts of their weapons.

"No," Oliver stated, his jaw clenched. "I'll take Felicity, you help Roy."

"You're the best in hand to hand combat," Diggle stated as if it were obvious.

"And Felicity is my wife." Oliver returned. "I am not leaving her."

"Guys," Felicity whispered. "Hey, remember me, the brains of the operation?"

All three men turned to look at Felicity who had a small smile on her face.

"I've already called in for backup, so why don't we just hang tight and wait for the cavalry to arrive." She told them.

"Who exactly is the 'cavalry'?" Roy asked. "We're all here."

"Let's just say that I've looked into help for when Oliver and I are on hero maternity and paternity leave." She shrugged.

"How are you so calm right now?" Roy asked incredulously.

Felicity didn't have the opportunity to respond when two of the glass windows lining the wall to the garden shattered. Diggle and Oliver tensed in front of Felicity as they noticed two bodies swing through before landing on their feet in front of two of the masked gun men. By way of the entrance way, they heard yelling and more gunshots. Roy pulled in tighter to Felicity, blocking her from that part of the room as SWAT team and SCPD moved aggressively into the room.

The two fighters that came in by window moved to rush one of the men who had tried to get away now that the police were there, and were able to subdue him. It was as one of the fighter's was pushing the masked man into a police officer's arms and the other approached their table that Oliver realized who Felicity had called.

"You guys ok?" The woman with the bright, blonde wig asked as she held a hand out for Diggle.

"Sara?" Roy whispered in shock. "How did you get here?"

Oliver moved to help Felicity to her feet.

"Felicity got in touch a month ago about needed help in Starling City. With you all at your little event tonight, Nyssa and I patrolled the city. Luckily we weren't too far away when Felicity sent us the message." Sara gave Felicity a warm smile. "You ok, mom?"

Felicity gave a laugh and curled further into Oliver's side.

"I'm just tired…that was a lot of excitement."

"You called them?" Oliver asked, shocked that Felicity had contacted two international assassins behind his back.

"I got in touch with Sara; Nyssa being here is just an added bonus." Felicity smirked. "I knew you wouldn't want to leave me and the baby as we got closer to my due date, and that leaves a lot of responsibility on John and Roy. A couple extra hands aren't a bad thing."

Oliver shook his head as he moved to kiss Felicity's forehead. While he loved Sara, Nyssa was another story that they would have to deal with later.

"Now can we go home?" She asked with hope in her voice.

Oliver sighed in wonder at his wife.

"Yeah, let's go home."

**AN: Thank you for reading! Constructive feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
